legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legend of Galactic Heroes Wiki
Wiki updates Since we aren't using the Portal or Forum pages on-site for things like this, i'm going to commandeer this page for a while to post about general changes and to-dos that aren't major enough to post on the discussion forum. (Once the site takes off, we can delete all of this.) Please sign individual items with your name if you decide to contribute to this list. — ohkine @ 11:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes 2010-10-23 *I've attempted to make the main page... as easy to navigate as I can. The new skin isn't easy to work with, but I've tried my best. Hopefully, it'll get better someday. 'Till then, we just have to make do, I suppose. Biggest problem: no room on topbar for Wiki Policy tab. —canary *The Search function is now working 100%. —canary 2010-10-16 *Added Japanese names (from the official site) for all remaining main characters. —ohkine *Created pages for Nikolas Boltik, Alex Cazerne, and Katerose von Kreutzer. —ohkine *Minor formatting and spelling changes in various articles. —ohkine *Began adding 'Appearances' sections for several side characters (Julian, Annerose, Magdalena, Friedrich, etc.). Currently up to episode 10. —ohkine 2010-10-15 *Created Category:Custom templates (and sub-category Category:Citation templates) and populated it with all of the custom templates that i've created thus far. —ohkine *Created Template:lowercase for miscapitalized articles and user pages. —ohkine *Moved Template:Infobox person to Template:Infobox character, and updated all pages that depended on this. This is necessary because voice actors will need separate infoboxes from characters. —ohkine *Added complete documentation for all custom templates that currently exist. —ohkine *Modified Template:Documentation so that it's less ridiculous. —ohkine *Made a few minor changes to various in-universe articles, as well as the Timeline page. —ohkine *Set up and tested a bot that will allow me to quickly categorise files and articles. Waiting on admin approval before proceeding. —ohkine *Uploaded over 50 screenshots of . Waiting on bot approval before moving these to the ONW image gallery. —ohkine 2010-10-14 *Created Category:Image galleries and began populating its galleries with both new and old images. (Images are added to a gallery by adding them to the appropriate category.) In particular i have added almost 20 new images from that can be used for articles later. —ohkine *Created Category:Terms needing disambiguation to catalogue terms that need to be made into disambiguation pages. (The list currently is not exhaustive.) —ohkine *Created Category:Redirects needing expansion to catalogue pages that are currently redirects, but should eventually be made into their own separate articles. (The list currently is not exhaustive.) —ohkine *Created Template:f, Template:gw, Template:mciss, and Template:onw for citing films and single-episode OVAs. Example usage: / —ohkine *Added basic documentation for the above templates, as well as Template:e, Template:linktip, and Template:logh. The documentation is visible only when visiting the template's page directly. —ohkine *Added or corrected citations for several images. —ohkine *Created several redirects for battles, alternate spellings, surnames, and miscapitalised templates. —ohkine *Changed/re-worded the bottom area of the main page. —ohkine *Re-worked , adding near-complete Music, Credits, and 'External links' sections. —ohkine To do 2010-10-16 *Noticed the following problems with the side-bar menu: **'Alex Cazelnu' should read and link to 'Alex Cazerne', per the site's stated spelling conventions (official site is 'most canon'). **'Oliver Poplan' should read and link to 'Olivier Poplin', per the site's stated spelling conventions (official site is 'most canon'). **The menu item for 'Locations' points to a page with the same name; it should point to Category:Locations instead. **The link to the forum works, but the URL is wrong -- it has the word 'Forum' on the end. —ohkine 2010-10-15 *Run bot to categorise pages. (Waiting on admin approval.) —ohkine 2010-10-14 *Update guidelines for citation in MoS. —ohkine *Add guidelines for dashes and real-life dates to MoS. —ohkine *Create image policy article (reminder — !). —ohkine *Create citation templates for episodes of Side Stories. —ohkine *Add complete documentation for the citation templates. —ohkine *Create categories for citation (and other) templates. —ohkine *Add infoboxes for, at the very least, voice actors. —ohkine *Take and upload screenshots of . —ohkine *Standardise on the format of the Music and Credits sections (for films/episodes). —ohkine *Categorise all images, particularly un-used and un-cited ones. —ohkine Monaco is available on shoutwiki For those who miss Monaco, Monaco is available for wikis on shoutwiki, click through on the below link. Thank you. Anno1404 22:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Sorry if I posted on the wrong page, it is often difficult to quickly find where to post. Thank you. Anno1404 22:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC)